


Pain

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: A knife pinned your hands to the walls beside you. Every movement would just hurt you more, so you didn't move an inch.





	Pain

A knife pinned your hands to the walls beside you. Every movement would just hurt you more, so you didn't move an inch. Your breath hitched in your throat as a blade caressed your cheek, so very gently it didn't even hurt the skin. 

The person before you - the person you loved - pushed your hair back out of your face, a small smile on their face. And you had thought they loved you too. But apparently not. 

A slash onto you thigh made you flinch harshly. They chuckled, eyes turning black for just a second. Maybe it was you imagination? "Why?", you rasped. "Why are you doing this?" The next knife was slammed into your thigh. You screamed, tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. "Does there have to be a reason for everything?!" 

A hand wrapped around your throat. "Was there a reason for me to sell my soul? Was there a reason for those hellhounds to chase me down?! Was there a reason for me to turn into a demon?!" With every word they squeezed more tightly, cutting off more and more air from your lungs. "No! There wasn't!"

Suddenly their throat was cut through, and they were on the ground. A man with a knife stood there, looking straight at you. You were afraid before, now you were even more so. "N-no! Please!" You didn't want to die. "Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you", he whispered, putting away the knife. The knifes in your hands and thigh were pulled out, and with nothing holding you up you fell forwards, straight into his arms. "Can you tell me your name?", he asked. "(YN)." He smiled at you, and you realized how handsome he was. "I'm Dean. And I promise you, it's over now."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
